Birthday Wish
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: AJ and Bayley celebrate AJ's birthday. AJ Lee/Bayley. Happy Birthday AJ!


I'm in a super good mood after going to raw a few days ago

Roman Reigns gave me a dollar. No lie.

If you want the whole story you can just ask me.

This is a one-shot requested by WhiteAsukaLove.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Happy Birthday AJ!

AJ Lee shot up out of bed just like The Undertaker and stared at her girlfriend.

"Bayley it's 12 o'clock in the morning!" AJ moaned rolling over in the bed they shared.

"I know, but I wanted to be the first to say it to you!" Bayley explained with a big smile on her face.

AJ laughed giving Bayley a peck on the lips "Thank you Bay-Bay, now let me sleep"

And with that AJ laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

"GET UP"

AJ groaned, what now?

"AJ!" Bayley yelled from the kitchen

AJ got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh pancakes!" AJ squealed hugging Bayley.

AJ sat down and grabbed a plate.

"Two please" she said passing her plate to Bayley who put two pancakes on the plate handing it back to AJ.

"Thank you babe, so what's on the agenda today?" AJ asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I don't care, it's your birthday do what ever you wanna do it's your day" Bayley said grabbing two pancakes for herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, do whatever you want" Bayley said leaning across the table and giving AJ a kiss.

AJ smiled "I love you Bay-Bay"

Bayley laughed at the nickname "I love you two lil nub"

* * *

"When I said you can do whatever you want I didn't mean sit and play video games for 2 hours!" Bayley said seating on the couch next to AJ.

"I'm never home! Besides this is what I call fun!" AJ said not taking her eyes off of the screen.

Bayley took the controller out of AJ's hand "What is this anyway?"

"Batman Arkham City...WATCH OUT!"

Bayley paused the game and gave the controller back to AJ.

"This is stupid" Bayley said heading towards the bedroom.

AJ rolled her eyes and followed Bayley.

AJ skipped over to the bed and sat down.

"So, did you buy me a present?" AJ asked bating her eyelashes.

"Of course I did" Bayley went into their walk-in closet and pulled out a small box.

"Ooh looks like a video game!" AJ grabbed the present and ripped the wrapping paper off like a mad woman.

"BATMAN ARKHAM KNIGHT!? THIS GAME ISN'T EVEN OUT YET!" AJ squealed in delight.

"I have my ways" Bayley chuckled as AJ jumped on her giving her a loving kiss.

"Thank you so much Bayley!"

"Anything for you" Bayley said carrying AJ back into the media room.

"Do you wanna watch me play?" AJ asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure, why not?" Bayley said cuddling close to AJ as the game started.

* * *

"Are you ready to go AJ?" Bayley called out from the living room.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked coming out of the media room.

Bayley rolled her eyes "We're going out with the girls"

"What girls?"

Bayley sighed, AJ was trying to be difficult.

"Summer Rae, Paige, Sasha Banks, Emma, Charlotte, Naomi, Layla, and Becky Lynch"

"Why can't we stay here?" AJ pouted

"Because they wanna hang out. Besides do you really wanna stay in all day on your birthday?" Bayley used her best puppy dog face as she said this.

"Ugh fine! But I want two things" AJ said stepping closer to Bayley.

"And what would that be?"

"One, I want you to keep your hair down, your really cute that way AJ pulled the hair tie out of Hayley's hair.

"And two?" Bayley asked combing her hair with her fingers.

AJ leaned up on her toes and whispered in Bayley's ear "Sex"

Bayley laughed "Ok ok we can have sex later, now go and get ready"

"Ok!" AJ said skipping off.

* * *

"There they are!" AJ said skipping over to the table all of her friends were at.

"Hello ladies!" AJ giggled sitting next to Paige

Summer Rae laughed " Who are you suppose to be? Val Venis?"

The whole table busted out with laughter when AJ got up and started to do the gyrations.

"Oh my God AJ stop!" Paige said wiping away tears.

AJ laughed as she sat back down.

The girls sat and talked for awhile before Naomi convinced everybody to get on the dance floor.

Everybody laughed when AJ started to do the Val Venis dance again but this time Summer Rae joined her.

Bayley had to admit that she felt a tinge of jealousy when Summer started to grind her crotch into AJ's ass, but she calmed down knowing that Summer was with Paige and she would never hurt her like that.

Bayley and AJ enjoyed the rest of the evening dancing with their friends.

* * *

"Did anyone give you anything for your birthday?" Bayley asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah. Summer and Paige gave me a collection of comic book shirts, which are super cool by the way. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte got me a glass divas championship statue, Naomi and Emma put their heads together and brought me some classic comic book posters that WILL be going on the walls-"

"Why?" Bayley whined laying face first into the matures .

AJ ignored that and continued "And Layla got me two pairs of converse shoes, one with Spiderman on them and one with Batman!" AJ smiled holding the shoes up.

"Wow! Those are pretty cool!"

"I know!" AJ said climbing on the bed next to Bayley.

"Remember you promised me-"

"I know" Bayley said kissing AJ.

AJ moaned happily as she deepened the kiss.

AJ decided to kick it up a notch as she took her and Bayley's shirt off and threw them on the floor.

Bayley laid AJ down on the bed.

"Tonight is all about you baby, let me pleasure you"

AJ moaned at the sound of Bayley's voice, she's never heard Bayley's voice so full of lust before.

Bayley kissed AJ again before she moved down to her neck kissing, licking, and sucking on the sweet soft skin.

"That feels so good baby, don't stop!"

Bayley continued to kiss AJ's neck as she reached behind AJ to unhook her bra tossing it aside.

AJ moaned louder as Bayley began to suck on her nipple.

"Oh Bayley!" AJ unbuttoned he jeans and kicked them off.

Bayley switched over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

AJ reached down and unhooked Bayley's bra and started to roll Bayley's nipples with her finger.

Bayley gasped and started to suck on AJ's nipple harder.

AJ whimpered as Bayley kissed down her body, dipping her tongue in AJ's navel making AJ squeal.

AJ watched as Bayley pulled her panties down and ran a finger up and down her wet pussy lips.

"Bayley please!" AJ begged pushing her hips up.

Bayley smirked and stuck her tongue in AJ's pussy.

"BAYLEY!" AJ gasped as Bayley ate her out.

Bayley flicked her tongue on AJ's clitoris savoring the sweet taste of the juices that belonged to her girlfriend.

She just loved to taste her, AJ's pussy was so sweet, she tasted so good, and Bayley could never get enough.

AJ nearly screamed when Bayley stuck two fingers into her, moving them in and out at a fast pace.

AJ started to move her hips to meet Bayley's fingers.

AJ knew she wasn't going to last much longer when Bayley started to suck on her little bundle of nerves.

Bayley knew AJ wanted to cum, so she curled her fingers and heard AJ scream as her sweet juice flowed into Bayley's mouth.

AJ felt waves and waves of pleasure as she emptied out on Bayley's tongue.

"Wow!" AJ said bringing Bayley up for a kiss.

She could taste herself on Bayley's lips.

"Wow is correct" Bayley laughed laying back down.

AJ cuddled up to Bayley and laid her head on Bayley's chest.

"Happy Birthday Lil nub"

"Thanks Bay-Bay, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

If you want a one-shot just PM me even if you already asked for one, I'll never turn anyone down.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AJ LEE!

Thank you!


End file.
